Potterwatch: Ginny Style!
by le.Flame
Summary: What if one day, Ginny was asked to fill in during Potterwatch. Please remember that Ginny is mad at the Trio, and for purposes in my story,the words Dumbledore, order of the pheonix and Voldemort are tabooed.


**I do not own anything, except some little things.**

**OK guess what? Im bored. And bad things happen when im bored. Including a very funny toothpaste incident, followed by bra stuffing. So I came up with this idea last night. What if Ginny went on potterwatch? Would chaos ensue? Please remember as you read this story that Ginny is slightly mad at Harry, and of course Ron. So enjoy. I think it might be crap though. (PS, I can't find my deathly hallows, and so if I get the code names wrong forgive me.)**

**_Potterwatch: Ginny Style_**

"Welcome to Potterwatch! Tonight we have a special guest on, as well as our regulars, Romulus, Rainbow, and, of course, myself, River."

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry potter, smiled as the familiar voice of Lee Jordan came through the radio, as they tuned into their favorite radio station.

"I wonder who they're special guest is. I actually don't think have had one before." Ron said, staring at the radio.

"Obviously it is someone we know isn't Ronald. They wouldn't let strangers on. Only people loyal to us, them, and the Order." Hermione said in her factual voice.

"Shhhhh." Was all the boy who lived said.

"Anyway, we would like to welcome special guest, a young ms. Red!" Lee said.

"Thanks River. I'm very happy to fill in for my brother tonight." A very familiar female voice said.

"Ginny?!" the Golden Trio shouted at the radio.

"No problem Red. Would you do the honors of saying the report tonight?"

"Of course. First of all, I would like to say good luck, to Harry, of course, also known as the chosen one, the boy who lived, triwizard champion, noble git, and my personal favorite, courtesy of my brothers, the boy who wont bloody die." Ginny started.

Ron and Hermione started laughing as Harry stared at the radio in disbelief., shocked that his Ginny could say things like that.

"Now, I have to say good luck to my older brother of course. So good luck Ron, aka Ronniekins, Prat, Git, Hypocrite, and, of course, my favorite, Won-Won."

Now it was Ron's turn to glare at the radio. He knows Ginny is mad at him, and Harry. But he wondered if she was mad at Hermione too.

"And last but not least, good luck to Hermione, my very best friend in all the world, because she'll need it, trying to keep those two in line."

Hermione smiled in relief, thanking Merlin that Ginny loved her.

"Now onto the report. First off, we have received word that Hogwart's has a great black greasy git of a bat hanging around its towers. I wonder what our beloved headmaster is up too. Most likely working for our dear Lord Corpsy Moldy shorts. And everyone knows that his munchkins stick together!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the radio; trying to figure out whether to laugh, try to knock some sense into Ginny, or stop listening. They decided to laugh.

"Speaking of Corpsy, we've received word that Tommy-boy had gone abroad. Nothing like a little sun, while taking over the wizarding community, eh?" Ginny continued.

"Oh well. That's all we basically have word of. Too bad. Everybody remember, if we keep fighting, and are determined to avenge certain people deaths, like Professor Twinkles, we will have this bloke defeated, and the all the people in the Order of the Flaming Flamingo can rest easy."

"Thank you red. Now we'll hear from Romulus and Rainbow."

The Trio stared at each other in disbelief. How did Ginny come up with nerve to say such things?

"Well, it must be said. There's no doubt that Ginny was meant to be in Gryfindor." Hermione said finally.

"Yes, that's true. And maybe, she's the only one with the right idea. Provide people with laughs, and take their minds off the war. Help them think of other things." Harry said. "Even though calling me the boy who won't bloody die, that's plain mean!"

"Calm down mate. She's called me worse things then that. Well, I'm off to bed!" Ron said.

The other two, thinking red-head had the right idea, retired as well.

**_Like it? Yes. No. Maybe? I enjoyed it. A little laugh at the seriousness of deathly hollows is nice. Now to all who hate me because I made fun of our lovely heroes, forgive, but I needed a laugh!_**


End file.
